Of Tricky Bits and Planning Weddings
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: "Excuse me, mister Blaine, but you're not very good at your scales." KID!KLAINE PIANO LESSONS


**This one's for Patricia Sage who prompted me to do kid!Klaine having piano lessons! Hope you like it!**

"Blaine, honey?"  
"Uh huh?"  
"Your mom just called – she can't pick you up right now. Hey, don't look so sad – how about you hang around here for a bit?"  
"Oh, okay! Can I play more piano?"  
"Sure thing! Oh, hold on – that'll be my next student at the door. Just wait here for a second, okay? You can practice that tricky scale!"

*o*o*

"Hi there, Kurt! How are you this fine day?"  
"I'm well, thank you."  
"Oh, Elizabeth, you sure are raising him right."  
"Cora, you're making me blush!"  
"See you in an hour, then?"  
"Oh, about that … I've got to go into the hospital for another test …"  
"_Elizabeth_-"  
"Not now. It might be nothing, though – we don't know yet. But would it be okay for Kurt to wait here for a while? I know it's cheeky of me to ask, but-"  
"Anything for you, dear. Good luck."  
"You're a lifesaver, Cora! And don't be silly – I'll be fine! See you later, Kurtie!"  
"Bye mom!"

*o*o*

"Miss Cora?"  
"Yes Kurt?"  
"I can hear someone on the piano … who is it?"  
"Oh, that's Blaine. He's another one of my students. He's going to hang around here for a bit too because his mommy's busy as well."  
"Oh. Well he's not very good at his scales. Excuse me, mister Blaine, but you're not very good at your scales."  
"Kurt! That's rude!"  
"No, Miss Cora, that's okay. I _know _I'm not very good at my scales – that's why I'm _practising_."  
"… Oh."  
"See, Kurt? You should take a leaf out of Blaine's book!"  
"But I don't want a leaf."  
"No, I mean you should learn from his example – you should practise your scales, then you'll get better! Now, Kurt, do you mind if Blaine sits in our lesson and listens?"  
"No, that's fine. I can show him how to play that scale because it's _easy_. Here, look, move over a bit. There. Now, look, you have to stretch that finger _out _more … and I know it's hard because we've got little hands, but when we get big it'll be easier."  
"Like this?"  
"No – really _stretch _it … there we go!"  
"Oh! Oh, Kurt, _thank _you!"  
"Well, Kurt, it looks like you've made a new friend _and _put me out of my job!"  
"Oh _no_, Miss Cora – I could never do it without _you_ … I do like my new friend though!"  
"I like you too!"  
"Come on then, boys – how about we share this lesson?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay – just be careful one of you doesn't fall off that piano stool though! Right, so let's start on Middle C …"

*o*o*

"Hi Cora! Thank you _so _much for keeping Kurt for me – the appointment ran over a bit-"  
"How did it go?"  
"I don't know – we have to wait for the test results, but I'm sure it went fine …"  
"Kurt was no trouble at _all _… in fact, he makes a brilliant teacher – almost as good as me!"  
"What am I paying you for then?"  
"My company, of course!"  
"Who was he teaching?"  
"Come and see. Kurt – your mom's here!"  
"Shh, wait a minute please Miss Cora – oh, hi mom! – Blaine's just about to get this right."  
"… Was that good? Did I do good, Kurt?"  
"Yes! Yes, Blaine, you did the best!"  
"Well, you two carry on for a bit – I'll have a quick cup of tea with Miss Cora, but then we have to go, okay, Kurt? Oh, he's not even listening to me … come on, let's leave them to it."

*o*o*

"Is Blaine another one of your pupils, then?"  
"Yes – he's a real sweetheart …"  
"That sounded like there should've been a 'but' on the end of that."  
"But … he has his lesson right before Kurt's and his mom called to say she was running late and could he stay here for a bit-"  
"-Well, that's not a crime-"  
"-No, of course not. It's just she hasn't called since and it's getting late … I'm worried. And I have to go out later."  
"Since they're getting on so well, I wouldn't mind taking him off your hands … d'you think that'll bother his mom?"  
"I don't think she'd be all that bothered to be honest … but I'd feel terrible. No, it's fine – you two go ahead. I'll make him some fish fingers or something."  
"If you're sure …"  
"Definitely – I can't afford losing him as a student and I would _hate _to … and if I let him go off with somebody else's parent … no. I'll be fine. Thanks anyway."  
"Alright then. Kurt! Come on – it's time to go home now!"  
"Oh, but _mom_-"  
"Nope. Get your coat on. Okay, fine, hug Blaine first. _Now _get your coat on. There we go. You kids can see each other again next week, okay?"  
"Cool! See you next week, Blaine! And keep trying that tricky bit, okay?"  
"I will! It was a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. You two, Mrs Kurt's Mom."  
"Oh, aren't you a darling! We'll see you next week then, Blaine, Cora. Bye!"

*o*o*

"Did you have a nice time at piano today, then, Kurt?"  
"Yeah, Kurt – tell daddy who you met today!"  
"Yes yes yes, I met Blaine and he's my best friend in the whole wide world!"  
"That's great, bud! What did you do with him?"  
"Well I taught him to play the piano better and how to do the tricky bits and we had some juice and I told him I was going to marry him someday and he said yes!"  
"Woah, slow down, kiddo – marriage? Already? Aren't you a bit young for that?"  
"_Duh. _We're not getting married _yet_. We only just _met _each other. We have to wait at least until next week when we know each other a bit _more_. _Honestly_, dad!"  
"You're right, Kurt – at least a few more weeks. C'mere, give your old man a hug."  
"Mm, love you dad."  
"Love you too, kiddo. Love you too."

**Oops, it ran away from me a bit … oh well :3  
xx**


End file.
